


The Pink Cloth

by shindeeram



Series: Ouran High School Host Club: 7 Minutes in Heaven [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Ootori Kyouya - Freeform, Party, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, Tamakyo (Ouran High School Host Club), host club, pink cloth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindeeram/pseuds/shindeeram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After putting your hand into the hat you pull out a pink cloth and are ushered into a nearby closet, who is it you ended up with?</p><p>part one to this is in this link; http://archiveofourown.org/works/3246383</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Cloth

You pulled out a pink cloth and looked back up at Tamaki. He smiled and took your arm, tugging you along to a random closet.

 

“They said the person who picked the item always has to go first. So stay in here while I go get the lucky person you picked,” he lightly pushed you into a closet that was way bigger than most with a few board games; other than that it was empty. You took refuge at the back of the closet and leaned against the wall, crossing your arms. A few seconds later another person was tossed into the room and once they straightened out, you smirked.

 

The host fixed his blazer and pushed up his glasses. Kyouya Ootori: the only host who wore glasses.

 

“Hello Kyouya,” you said happily. You were glad you were stuck with this overly handsome and mysterious man for the short 7 minutes.

 

“Hello miss _____. I’m sure Tamaki forced you into this game too?” Kyouya asked.

 

“Yeah, but why was yours pink?”

 

“Tamaki said that it’s a colour that coordinates with my complexion and would look great on me, but I have no idea why he thinks that.”

 

You chuckled and walked up to him.

 

“Do you really know how to play this game?” you asked slyly.

 

“Of course I do. When Tamaki suggested it, I took the time to look it up on the Internet to get a better idea about it. I was quite interested in what the results said,” he smirked, amusement in his eyes. You curse in your head and frowned. Of course he did that. Though you had no objections on kissing him, it definitely felt awkward being in a closet and the way he intimidated you. Then his smirk fell and his face went emotionless.

 

“What? Are you not happy you got me for this?” he asked taking steps closer to you so you had to press up against further against the wall.

 

“N-no! I-I’m glad I got you… I just didn’t expect you to know the game,” you stuttered pushing yourself against the wall as much as you could.

 

He leaned his head down a little bit, “you know I’ve had my eye on you for a while now _____.”

 

“You have?” you asked blushing.

 

“Sure I have. Haven’t you been noticing all the discounts I give you for Host Club events and products, and how I give you bigger presents for an apology whenever something happens,” he said.

 

“I-I thought that you were doing that because I was a close friend to all of you,” you stammered.

 

He chuckled, “Haruhi’s a close friend, but I don’t do that for her.” You blushed more as you thought about the facts he stated that you had been too dense to figure out.

 

“Why else would I lie to Tamaki that pink wasn’t really Honey-sempai’s colour, but mine, just to be with you,” he whispered in your ear. You shivered as his breath hit your ear.

 

He smirked and brought his face so close to yours that your lips were only centimetres away. You both looked into each other’s eyes intensely then he crashed his lips to yours. It was a strong and passionate kiss.

 

He took your wrists and pinned them above your head against the wall. He broke the kiss and started kissing down your jaw to your neck. Bringing his head back up to kiss, he purposely missed and went around in a circle around the soft spot on your neck, manipulating the situation. You growled lowly as Kyouya smirked once again, his lips against your skin. Finally he nibbled on that one part and a light moan escaped your lips. He let go of your wrists and wrapped his arms around your waist pressing his body to yours, still working on the one part of your neck.

 

You put your arms around his neck and moved your fingers through his black hair. He moved his lips back to yours and kissed gentler this time and slid his hands under your shirt rubbing your back. Your hands dropped down to his chest and took off his blazer and loosened his tie.

 

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly lowered you to the floor. You took the advantage of him being off guard and flipped him over so you were on top. You started kissing his neck as you rubbed his chest through his shirt. His deep voice moaned as you unbuttoned his shirt. Kissing your lips again, he took your shirt off; you blushed with your chest exposed. You let out moans of pleasure as Kyouya began to kiss your exposed chest.

 

He grabbed your hips and grinded his own against yours, causing you both to moan. He then flipped you over and grasped one of your breasts, gently pinching your nipples. You gasped and let out a moan. You wrapped your legs around his waist and grinded his now growing erection. You two continued to do this while having a tongue war, trying to dominate one another.

 

But the fun was sorrowfully ended when Tamaki knocked on the door shouting, “you guys~ your seven minutes is up!”

 

Kyouya growled, glaring at the door. “We’re not done yet!” he yelled in response.

 

“We’ll be out in a minute,” you answered.

 

Kyouya’s eyes shot to yours as you smiled slyly at him.

 

“You don’t want to be a bad host now do you? And once you’re done you could always treat me to something later to make up for this,” you whispered in his ear and playfully bit it.

 

He smiled back at you and agreed. He stood up and pulled you with him. You got dressed and walked out into the crowd of people that had gathered quickly during your seven minutes. Both of you smiled at Tamaki and went your separate ways, however you both kept sending flirty glances at each other for the rest of the party.


End file.
